Of Amie and Ami(e)dorima
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: AU where Midotaka plays Pokemon! Since this is Midotaka, of course there is mild fluff. Warning: Quite a few Pokemon lingo used, so if you're not familiar with Pokemon you might have some trouble understanding parts of it. But if you like Midotaka and Pokemon, then hey great! Go ahead and give this a shot! Sorry the title is kinda lame


Hey. Hi. Sorry I haven't been updating hahaahhaa =cry=

Warning, there's quite heavy Pokemon lingo in this one so you might not understand if you're not that into Pokemon o:

Anyways here's Midotaka playing Pokemon pffft. I just thought since I recently started watching the World Championships and really liking Ray Rizzo and Se Jun Park, with the addition of ORAS coming soon, I wanted to write a fic where Midorima and Takao play Pokemon B:

Well, have fun reading this weird thing

* * *

He was sitting on his bed fiddling with his 3DS. For some reason, Midorima really liked playing this game. Not only because it is strategic in a way, but also he gets to name them different names, give them different natures and moves. He liked how he was able to control each and every one of them to make up the perfect team. No one really knew that he played it though, because no matter how much he liked it, it was kind of embarrassing. So when Takao burst into his room uninvited, he almost flung his 3DS into the wall across him.

"Shin-chan! I'm here!" Takao yells as he jumps straight onto Midorima's bed. The green-haired high school student cursed, as he can't put the DS to sleep. He was in the middle of an online battle right now and it was rude to just suddenly back out (and also his pride didn't allow him to). All he could do now was to quickly try to end the battle before Takao took a peek at what kind of game he was playing. "What are you doing here?" Midorima tries to stall for time as he picks the next course of action.

"I texted you that I would be coming over." Takao blinks, "Didn't you get my message?"

Midorima clicked his tongue as he checked his phone. That bird-eyed devil really _did _drop him a text about hanging out. "Shin-chan, what are you playing? I didn't know you had a 3DS." Takao stretches over to peek over his shoulder once again before Midorima quickly stood up and turned around to face Takao. "None of your business. Now I am quite business with my… stuff so can you please leave?"

"No way." Takao says with a smirk creeping onto his face. "Not until I find out what you're playing."

"No." Midorima says, placing his 3DS a little bit higher so the shorter teen can't get to it.

"Aw come on, give it." Takao jumps as he tries to reach. Midorima jerks his hand higher, but by doing so, he chooses the wrong option. "Shit." He mumbles as he tries to salvage the situation. In his directed attention to the 3DS, Takao walked around Midorima and tackled him onto the bed. Takao managed to get a glimpse on the 3DS screen and he yelled, "You're playing _POKEMON?"_

"Urgh, get off me Takao." Midorima mumbled, speech being muffled by the bed.

"Wow Shin-chan, you suck ass. I can't believe you're losing."

"And _whose fault is that?!" _Came the angry, but still muffled shout.

In the end, Midorima lost his battle and Takao was now shifting through his PC boxes. "You really do have a lot of Pokémon in here. You breed for competitive battling too?" Takao asks, in awe of the amount of Pokémon that Midorima has.

"Competitive battling is the only thing that is fun about Pokémon. There are proper skills and strategies involved."

"What version is this, Y?"

"X."

"Oh, because I have Y. Hey Shin-chan, can I battle you?"

"You have your game now?"

"Well, no, but tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure."

* * *

Midorima brought his 3DS to school because he predicted the day to be a boring one. "I bet Shin-chan is the kind that doesn't bother with Amie." Takao jokes during lunch.

"You're right, I don't." The green-haired teen said matter-of-factly.

"It's quite handy though."

"For gameplay yes, but like I said I am more for the competitive battling."

"Shin-chan what's your favourite type?"

"I'm guessing yours is flying."

"Spot on!"

"I don't have a favourite type, just favourite Pokémon."

"Like what, Kingler?" Takao snickers. Midorima just rolls his eyes.

Taking out his black 3DS XL and turning it on, he looks back up to Takao and asks, "I thought you wanted to battle me?"

"I do!" The raven yelled enthusiastically. He whipped out the orange 3DS XL and turned it on. They both go through a moment of silence as they ready themselves for the battle, carefully choosing 6 Pokémon. Midorima has always liked a balanced team, and it didn't matter whether his favourite Pokémon are on the team or not. Takao on the other hand, is very attached to a few Pokémon and will always use them. However, Midorima hasn't actually battled against Takao before, so he doesn't know which Pokémon Takao is going to choose until they enter the battle preparations.

They finally decide which Pokémon and in which order. Music and the standard graphics come out. "_Kazu is challenging you to a battle!" _was the message that sprawled across Midorima's screen. More graphics and out came their first Pokémon.

Because they are allowed to rearrange their teams to fit the others, they know which Pokémon they chose, but are not aware of the order.

Takao's team was centered around his Noivern. The rest of his team consists of Talonflame, Walrein, Excadrill, Ampharos, and Ludicolo. A rather rain-based team, Midorima noted.

Midorima's own team consisted of Kangaskhan, Azumarill, Zapdos, Gardevoir, Garchomp, and Mawile.

"What the actual shit Shin-chan." Takao had complained. "Your team is basically full of megas except Zapdos and Azumarill."

"I'm only going to use one as a mega. An entire team of mega Pokémon is against the rules anyways."

The battle starts in Takao's favour, but it ended on Midorima's side. "Your Mega Kangaskhan's Power-up Punch is so illegal." Takao mutters, pouting slightly because he lost.

"You had the priority Brave Bird on your side. Had you used it wisely, you could have taken out more of my Pokémon." Midorima states, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I would, if your Zapdos hadn't been such a freaking wall."

"Zapdos is meant to be a bulky Pokémon Takao, it's a Legendary for a reason."

"Yeah well one of the lousier Legendaries."

"But still completely capable of destroying your Walrein."

"At least I got rid of your stupid Garchomp."

"While losing twice the number of Pokémon."

"Shin-chan, you are so unfair that you should be illegal instead, not your Mega Kangaskhan."

"I already told you that I only do competitive battling. If I lost to an amateur like you, what can I say about myself?"

"That you are a merciful god capable of compassion and sympathy?"

* * *

Midorima had panicked when Takao flipped through his PC boxes. He was afraid that the raven would find out that Midorima had named a Talonflame after him. It was the perfect Talonflame, with the adamant nature and all the right EVs and IVs. It was the best Talonflame that Midorima had ever bred, and it was named after the teen that he loves very much (although he denies it, that tsundere). He didn't lie when he said he didn't bother with Amie because all he ever did was stroke his Talonflame with it.

He enjoyed the way his Takao the Talonflame cooed, the shrill cry of acceptance and fondness. Every time he stroked just at the right spot, which was the breast by the way, the firebird cries with happiness. He liked feeding it the little cupcakes and playing games with it. Unfortunately, these things are not the things that can be done with the real Takao for many reasons.

Takao would probably look at him funny if he:

Stroked his chest for no apparent reason,

Fed him nicely decorated creampuffs,

Made him bounce yarn on his head, and

Made him run around catching falling fruit in a basket.

He never told Takao about the Talonflame, nor has he ever used it against people he knew in real life because they would most likely tease him about it. He treats his Talonflame with care and never allows it to faint in battle unless it cannot be helped.

He likes Takao very much.

* * *

Takao was curious when Midorima had said he was going to have a mini competition at Maji Burger. "It's just me and a few old friends." Midorima had said, which obviously meant the Miragen because Midorima _had _no other old friends. The raven just wanted to tag along because he thought it would be fun.

And it was, when he realized that all the Miragen chose very amusing Pokémon. Murasakibara wasn't very much of a player, but the main highlight of his team was Tyranitar and Dragonair that were named "Mukkun" and "Muro-chin".

He figured Momoi must have gotten to that Tyranitar and Dragonair.

Kuroko had an interesting team based around his Gengar, which was funny, considering that Gengar is a shadow, and so is Kuroko. Takao thought that the next thing Kagami would have was probably Clefable, being the owner of the shadow Gengar. It turns out that Kagami really _did _have a Clefable. Takao thought that they must have trained hard to obtain this synchronicity. Although why did Kagami choose to use a Clefable in a competitive battle was beyond him.

Aomine very amusingly has a Clawitzer nicknamed "MOST BADASS" and a shiny Crawdaunt nicknamed "KINDA BADASS". He wondered just _how _Aomine played Pokémon. He had a very nice team of speedy Pokémon though.

Kise had an interesting team of a Protean Greninja (nicknamed "Naruto") and Ditto (nicknamed "Ugly Me"). Aomine, most likely, traded them both to him and now Kise can't change their names.

Midorima was actually done choosing his Pokémon when Akashi had walked in and decided to join in. The shooting guard then cursed and reselected his Pokémon to probably better suit Akashi's.

Takao took a little peak over and found out that Akashi had a Bisharp, Empoleon, Nidoking, Vespiquen, Conkeldurr and… a Pachirisu. Basically, his team was really strange and full of Pokémon not commonly used. "I thought Akashi was supposed to be good at stuff like this." Takao whispers to Midorima and the green-haired teen lightly smacked him on the waist. "Don't underestimate him."

Takao wondered just how could a team with a Pachirisu be deadly.

In about 3 hours, and watching Kise and Kagami fight it out with Akashi, he got his answer. That Pachirisu was a freaking _tank. _It withstood at least _five _earthquakes before going down, its life extended thanks to its Sitrus berry and Volt Absorb. Even without those two, it would have been defeated with minimum _three _earthquakes. "Shit Shin-chan, this Pachirisu know what's going on." Takao says as Midorima wonders what to do next. Unfortunately, he made a wrong prediction and Akashi's Bisharp totaled Midorima's Kangaskhan with a Foul Play.

Midorima didn't like where this was going because that means he would have to bring out his last Pokémon. Which was Talonflame. In front of Takao. But he has no choice and so, he sent out his firebird.

"Shin-chan, is that a Talonflame that has my name?" Takao asks and Aomine looks over. "Man, you're so gay for your point guard that you even named your Talonflame after him?" Aomine snickers.

"Shut it Aomine." Midorima mumbles, a blush slowly creeping onto his face. "This is a good Talonflame with excellent EVs and IVs and I need it in this battle so go shut your face or I'll shut it for you."

"Rude." Aomine smirks before leaning back again.

Midorima struggled for another 3 more minutes until Empoleon just wiped out the rest of his entire team with Hydro Pump.

"Nice try, Shintarou." Akashi smiles. "But you still need more practice before you can even have a chance."

The victories for the mini competition were, in descending order, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Himuro, and Kagami. (Kagami really kinda sucks at games like these for some peculiar reason).

* * *

The Shuutoku duo retreated back to Midorima's house. Takao was happily chatting while eating the crepe that he had gotten along the way. "I didn't expect Aomine to beat you tho. His Clawitzer was one mean ass." He says, mouth still practically full with crepe.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Midorima says in disgust. "And I'm not surprised because any Pokémon can be good when done right. Look at Akashi's Pachirisu for example."

"Oh god yes." Takao exclaims, a small chunk of crepe falling out of his mouth as he does so and Midorima winces once more. "That Pachirisu should be banned. I bet it does steroids."

"Don't be ridiculous Takao." Came the reply from the other teen.

Takao waits for Midorima to unlock the door and he immediately dives for the sofa. "Hey Shin-chan, you're getting ORAS right? Which one are you getting?" Takao asks as he shifts over for Midorima to sit down as well. Midorima thinks for a bit before replying Takao. "Probably Alpha Sapphire."

"Eh? But Kyogre is so… meh. Primal Groudon is probably gonna break some new ground." Takao giggles at his own pun while Midorima rolls his eyes at the bad pun. "What about starters though?"

"I think I'll decide at a later time."

"Shin-chan is no fun. Blaziken is great and all but I think I'll try out Sceptile this time. I'm gonna name it Shin-chan."

Emerald eyes glare into the amused silver ones. "What?" Takao shrugs. "I mean you named your Talonflame after me, which I think is a perfect fit because I know I'm just _that _hot."

Midorima snorted.

"So why can't I name you after the most awkward green gecko in this game?"

"Just how is Sceptile awkward, and how am I an awkward green gecko."

"Look at yourself. You're the exact replica of a Sceptile gijinka. Tall, kinda lanky, with that strange geeky awkward face."

"And what about you?" Midorima huffs, somewhat insulted. "You're just a…"

"Hot bird? Come on Shin-chan, you gotta admit, I've got one hot body."

"I was going to say 'flaming homo', or 'spicy chicken wing'."

"Mean! Why are you so mean?! How could you do this I thought you loved me?! Meandorima!"

* * *

Needless to say, the moments when they just lazed around on a bed or a sofa just playing Pokémon together were rather therapeutic for Midorima. He liked being near Takao, he liked playing Pokémon, and he liked his bed. The only thing he didn't like was how sometimes Takao used his legs as a pillow and cut off all circulation to his legs. Out of all the 3 things that he liked, he liked being around Takao the most. He liked Takao's voice, Takao's eyes, Takao's laugh, and most of all, Takao's smell. Playing Pokémon together was a bonus, but Midorima just really wants to be near Takao.

Midorima really likes Takao.

* * *

Thanks for reading QuQ

If it is too hard to understand I'm sorry! I'm a Pokemon nerd =cry=

I hoped you enjoyed it!

PS (I actually have a Talonflame named Takao and a Treecko named Midorima pfft) (I have a Manectric named Aomine for some weird reason) (And a Gengar named Kuroko) (And a Cobalion named Kiyoshi idk why)


End file.
